


The point of no return

by Magicalconsultingempath14



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalconsultingempath14/pseuds/Magicalconsultingempath14
Summary: i stare at what I've done, i hadn't meant to but she wouldn't stop screaming so i found another way to shut her up.





	The point of no return

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first Hannibal fanfic. Please comment below if you would like my to write a few more chapters. Hope you enjoy it!

i stare down at what I've done, i hadn't meant to but she wouldn't stop screaming so i found another way to shut her up. Bedelia's warning runs through my head again "it will be somebody you love and you will think it's the only choice you have". I can feel Hannibal's presence behind me, he's pleased with me. i can tell from the way his lips start to ghost down my neck. he's whispering the same Lithuanian words against my skin, over and over. his teeth start to nip and bite my neck. his arms wrap around my waist. i turn around and kiss him, he is surprised but kisses me back. we break apart and i lean my forehead against his."please, Hannibal." I don't even know what I'm asking him for but i don't resist when he scoops me up bridal style and carries me upstairs, away from Abigail's corpse. He lays me down on the bed and strips me of my clothes. i reach up to undo his shirt but he stops me and kisses the inside of my wrist. i can see the hungry glint in his eye, he's hungry for this, for me. He's naked now and clambering over me, grasping handfuls of soft flesh as he does. He smiles wickedly above and kisses me again. I moan and I hear him chuckle. he moves down my body again, pressing soft kisses to my stomach before he spreads my thighs. I feel a pair of spit slicked fingers circling my entrance before one slowly starts to dip inside of me. i moan at the intrusion and arch my back. he presses a kiss to my hip as he adds the second finger. they twist and scissor me open, preparing me for his cock. when is he is satisfied he pulls them out and spreads my thighs further. He lifts my hips up and in one smooth thrust he is inside me. He feels huge and I moan again though its laced with a sliver of pain. I pull him in for another kiss as he thrusts, hitting my prostate expertly. It doesn't take long for him to make me cum and it spurts onto our chests. I can feel myself tighten further around him making him moan as he cums inside me. he pulls out and lays down beside before pulling me to his chest. As we lay there, he whispers to me about how we're going to leave, tells me that we'll run away together. He asks me if its what i want. I'm not sure if it is but I know I cant go back from here so i say yes. it makes him smile again. I don't know what exactly I just said yes to but I said yes and that is all Hannibal cares about.


End file.
